Cool! A Play! Wait! The Genders Are Backwards!
by Shikamaru.And.Neji.Are.MINE
Summary: Ino found out that the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were gonna do a play so she decided to drag Shikamaru and Chouji with her. Mainly ShikaIno. Better than it sounds, I guess. Chapter 4 up!
1. Kinda the Prolouge, Kinda Not

**Okay! This is my first story on I may not update very much cause it takes me forever to do anything! Um...That's about it, I guess.**

**Summary: Ino found out that the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were gonna do a play so she decided to drag Shikamaru and Chouji over there with her. Mainly ShikaIno**

**Pairings: ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, KakaAnko, KureAsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to. I own this plot. That is all.**

"What is this?" the blonde girl asked, obviously confused. Bored lazy black eyes moved from the paper that everyone seemed to have, to the bright blue eyes that remind him of the sky. "What does it look like, Ino?" The sky glared at him. Ino glared at him too. Wait a sec…

_Did the sky just glare at me?_

"I have a bad feeling about this. What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled. "Hey, guys!! Did you hear?! We're gonna do a play!!!" Everyone turned to see an orange dot. "That's why it wasn't that loud," Chouji said. Ino nodded.

"I'm not doing it." The two turned to Mr. Pineapple Head. "Why not, Shikamaru? It looks like fun!" Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the sky. "Key word: LOOKS." Ino turned to the guy with the bottomless stomach. "Are you going to try it, Chouji?" Chouji stopped eating long enough to say, "Yeah."

Ino turned back to Shikamaru. "See! Chouji's trying out! You should too!" Shikamaru turned to glare at her. "If I try out, will you **_shut up_**?" Ino smiled. "Yeah! Now, come on! The tryouts are in a few minutes! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!!" She grabbed her teammates' arms and ran off toward the academy, where the auditions were being held.

3 minutes later, the trio arrived at the academy. The two guys of the team were breathing heavily. "Ino," Shikamaru said suspisiously. "Did you drink Starbucks this morning?" Ino looked at him innocently. "Now, why would you think that?" "Dammit Ino! I told you, no more Starbucks! I mean it! It's bad enough when you're normal but when you drink Starbucks you're just so troublesome!!" Chouji and Ino stared at him in amazement. "OMG Shikamaru yelled for the first time! We need to celebrate! Chouji, get some food while I get the decorations! Our little Shikamaru-kun is growing up!" Shikamaru glared at her. "Don't we have to do the auditions?" Chouji asked, hungry since he ran out of food. Ino's eyes widened. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!! We're gonna be late!!!!!" And with that said, she took her teammates' arms once again and ran inside the academy.

"Is there anybody else that wants to be in the play?" "WE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE DEAF IN ONE EAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Know who yelled? Yep. You guessed it. Ino was the first one and Shikamaru was the second. Man, are they loud or what?

Kakashi stared at them with his one eye for a few seconds then said, "Okay then! Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, you are added to the list. Now that everyone's here, we, meaning the senseis, will decide who shall be who. While we do this, you guys can...I dunno, go eat or somethin'." Then Kakashi walked away. Naruto immediately went over to Shino. Everybody stared. Hey, Naruto was the most unpredictable ninja. They wanted to know what he was gonna do.

"Shino. Can I ask you a question?" Shino didn't even acknowledge his presence so Sakura said, "You already did." Naruto turned to her. "I did?" Sakura was used to his stupidity. "Yes." He turned back to Shino. "I'll ask you my other question then. Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" Everyone sweatdropped at him. "The sun hates me," Shino answered, surprising everyone. "Really? Why?" Shino turned to Naruto. "I don't know! I asked her why but she just glared at me!!" Shino fell to his knees crying. Hinata had come over and tried to console him with the help of Naruto. "'She'?" Shikamaru asked. "The sun is a female?" Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Every girl knows it! A few guys do, too. And I thought you were smart, Shikamaru-kun..." Ino shook her head and walked off to help Hinata and Naruto. All the guys stared at her.

The senseis walked out to find Shino sobbing about the sun hating him, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto trying to console him, the rest of the guys talking to each other about how the sun could have a gender, much less be a female, and Sakura and Tenten reading tarot cards to find out what Sakura's relationship with Sasuke will be in the future and the problems with it now. Asuma coughed. Everyone turned to him. He kept coughing. Kurenai started pounding on his back. Asuma coughed some more and out came...his cigar! Everyone backed away from it.

"Anyways," Kakashi said. "we have figured out who shall be who! It is on this list!" Kakashi held up a huge piece of paper that came out of nowhere and put it where everyone can see. It said:

**Queen:**

**Tenten**

**King:**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Fairy Godmother:**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Fairy Godfather:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Stepfather:**

**Aburame Shino**

**Stepbrother #1:**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Stepbrother #2:**

**Rock Lee**

**Anouncer Person/Messenger:**

**Akimichi Chouji**

**King's Sister:**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**King's Sister's Husband:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Princess:**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**One Who Marries Princess:**

**Nara Shikamaru**

When everyone saw who they were and who everyone else was, they started talking. "Hah! I'm the first stepbrother! And you're the second!" Kiba said to Lee. "Nooooo! Neji, my youthful rival, is a youthful king! While I am just a youthful stepbrother! The only youthful thing about that is I have more youthful lines than he does! He is of higher youth! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Three guesses who.

Hinata just stared at the huge piece of paper. _King's Sister: Hyuuga Hinata. King's Sister's Husband: Uzumaki Naruto._ was all she saw and thought. "Oi! Hinata! Did you see?! I'm your husband!!!" Hinata took one look at him and fainted. Naruto ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh my gosh!!! Hinata!!!!! Are you okay?!"

Poor Naruto didn't realize she was unconcious.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You're the fairy godfather! Hahahahaha!!!" Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl. "Well, you're the fairy godmother." Sakura just kept on laughing. "I just can't see you as a fairy-" Sakura cut herself off by laughing. She had just imagined Sasuke with a pink tutu and wings on and was on a wire, 'flying'. She started pointing at Sasuke while laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _The hell is her problem?_ he thought and walked away.

Now, we go on to poor, poor Shino.

"Why does everyone hate me?!?!" Shino was yelling while sobbing. Tenten was trying to console him. All alone. Without help. "Um...Shino's bugs? Could you help me?" Tenten asked the bugs. A bug came out and shook its head. "I'm asking nicely. Please?" It shook its head again. "Dammit, you stupid little bug! If you don't help me," Tenten took out so many weapons and scrolls, its not even funny. Tenten didn't get to finish her sentence because the bugs had started consoling Shino. He was already calming down. _You know what? I just realized something. This is Naruto's fault. Note to self: destroy Naruto._

Yay! It's time for Shikamaru and Ino!! Say hi, Shikamaru and Ino!!

"Why is **_he_** the person who marries me?!?!" "Why is **_she_** the princess?!?!" Kakashi was staring boredly at them. "Because we said so. Now deal with it." Shikamaru and Ino glared at each other.

Now, that isn't what I said. Get along people, get along.

"Shikamaru!!!!!!!! I'm _**soaked**_!!!!!!" Shikamaru smirked, hiding a huge bowl behind his back. "How could you all of a sudden accuse me of doing something I didn't do?" "I **_saw_** you do it!!!!!! Don't try to lie your way out of this!!!!!!!!" Ino death glared at him. Ino then called for the still laughing girl. "Sakura!!!!!!!!! Get your ass over here!!!!" Sakura came over, giggling. "What?" Ino whispered something in her ear. "Okay! I'd be glad to!" Ino looked evil as she quickly did her handsigns and said, "Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Body Switch Technique)!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as Ino's body fell and Sakura caught it. Then he was possessed. Well, the other peoples weren't paying attention and they just thought Ino fainted for some unknown reason (and Hinata woke up) so when they saw 'Shikamaru' doing a really stupid dance and acting _extremely_ stupid, they thought it was really him.

I **said** get along!!!!!!!!!!! Geez, these people are deaf or something cause they obviously can't hear me. When I said _get along_, that **_includes_** Shikamaru!!!!!!!! Poor Shika-kun.

'Shikamaru' got some water and poured it all over himself. So now, he was as soaked as Ino. Said girl was done having her fun, since fun doesn't seem to last. Fun dies fast. But we love it when it's alive. We feed it, wash it, and basically take care of it. It's also so small with its tiny hands and- oh wait. That's a baby...Nevermind. Forget I said anything. "That was fun," the blonde said, laughing as she 'woke up'. "It looked like fun," Sakura replied, laughing also.

Man, Sakura never stops laughing, does she?

Kurenai cleared her throat and yelled, "Okay!!!! Your scripts are on this table!!!! Now take them and **_leave_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone ran to the table, except Shikamaru, who was too lazy, Chouji, who was too busy eating, Sakura, too busy laughing with Ino, Ino, I just said what she was doing, and Shino, who was too busy trying to calm down from his previous sobbing. Well, one thing happened to them.

They got **_squashed_**!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm serious! See look! There's squash splattered all over them. I love that word. Splattered. XD

This time, I'm serious. Everyone ran them over.

No, not with a car. Stupid. My friend here is crazy. Thinking that there are cars in Naruto. Ha! Or is there...? The world shall never know!!

Random Person: Oh! I know! gets shot by me

Now, you don't!

Anyways, like I was saying...

Everybody, excluding people all the way up there and the senseis, ran to the table and got a script. A few minutes later, the people who didn't get a script, excluding senseis, walked slowly to the table, got a script and left.

Hey, don't ask me why the other people didn't leave!

The other people left eventually.

The End 


	2. The Other Kinda Prolouge Part

**Hi!! I got this out in...um...how many days? Well, it was a short time. Cause I really don't have that much time. I'm doing stuff I'm not supposed to!!! XD Anyways, I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Seriously, who on this site owns Naruto? Cause I know Kishimoto doesn't go on this site. Who says they own Naruto? Cause you know you don't own him! You're just jealous cause you don't have such an awesome anime. Haha! You suck! P**

**Nyeh, just read.  
**

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful day in Konoha. The clouds were floating by, there was a small breeze, the birds were singing, the sun was glaring at Shino- Wait a second. That's not peaceful! Go away Sun!! At least don't glare! Anyways, back to the peacefulness. Everything was peaceful.

Ha! Yeah right! With Ino and Shikamaru in the world? I don't think so!

Actually, it was the opposite of peaceful...

What's the opposite of peaceful again? Oh yeah!

It was very chaotic. Sakura attacking Naruto, Naruto attacking Sasuke, Sasuke attacking Neji, Neji attacking Lee, Lee attacking Tenten, Tenten attacking Shino, Shino attacking Kiba, Kiba attacking Chouji, Chouji eating, Shikamaru attacking Ino, Ino attacking Shikamaru, and Hinata attacking Sakura...

Hold up! Hinata? **_Attacking_**? And the person is Sakura? Someone who hasn't done anything to her except take Naruto away from her and break his heart to go after a cold-hearted bastard? Okay. Maybe there is a reason to attack Sakura, but Hinata? _Hinata_? **Hinata**? **_Hinata_**? Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop...one more time. **_HINATA_**? Okay. I'm done.

The point _is_ they're all attacking each other. Except Chouji. He's attacking them chips. Damn, look at him go! Anyways, Kurenai and Anko were trying to stop the attacking but it didn't work. Anko got really irritated and you don't like Anko when she's irritated/angry/annoyed/mad/...uh...that's all I can think of. Well, Anko got a chalkboard out of nowhere (WHAT-SO-EVER!!!!!!!!!) and ...scratched the chalkboard? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it. She made five swirls at once! Go Anko!!

Everybody stopped attacking each other to close their ears, except Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Hinata. Naruto and Lee can yell louder than that so it didn't matter to them and Neji was used to it. Naruto and Neji stopped...but Hinata kept attacking. She bit Sakura. On her side. Like a wolf. Hinata's awesome. She even made Sakura bleed! Hinata's soo awesome.

Oh! You wanna know why Neji was used to it? Well, let's just say never, and I mean **_NEVER_** get Hinata pissed.

Everyone watched as Hyuuga beat up Haruno.

Go Hinata go! Go Hinata! You can do it! Go- Oh...my bad. Run, Sakura, run!!! Nyeh, Hinata's better. Beat her up, Hinata-chan!! YEAH!!!!!!

An hour later, Hinata was satisfied. Chicken Butt Hair ran over to Pinky/billboard brow. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Pinky glared. "Oh, yeah. After getting my chakra holes sealed, getting bit in various places, getting stabbed in various places, and flying through walls, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me," she answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I mean, how stupid can Sasuke get? She was near death, dammit! How could he not notice that?! He even saw Hinata beating her up! He must've had his brain switched with Lee. No, then he would be talking about youth and look like Gai. Switch Lee to Naruto. No, because then he would be wearing orange and would yell really loud and say Dattebayo!!! all the time. Switch Naruto to some idiot. That works.

Everyone then out their focus on Kurenai and Anko. They were arguing. "Sleeping Beauty!" "Cinderella!" "Sleeping Beauty!" "Cinderella!" Kurenai wanted to change it to Sleeping Beauty and Anko wanted to keep it as Cinderella. "We already have the characters for Cinderella!" "So? I think Sleeping Beauty would be better!" "You want the Sleeping Beauty to be a guy?!" "What?! No! It could work though..." "Ha! Yeah right!"

(Bobobo narrater voice) Will the play change to Sleeping Beauty or will it stay as Cinderella?! Will Sleeping Beauty work with the genders backwards?! Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

**Now, this time, you have to review. Tell me which one I should do. Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty? TELL MEH!!!!!! XP**


	3. Whoopee A Filler At Least Its ShikaIno

**A filler until I get some more people to vote on either Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Hope ya like!!!**

**Summary: You know the damn summary so what's the point in saying it again?**

**Pairings: You know the pairings too. You probably forgot though, like how I forgot last chapter that it was supposed to have ShikaIno in it. Thanks tomboy14 for telling me that! XP So the pairings are: ShikaIno (duh!) SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina KakaAnko AsuKure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so leave me alone! Now look at what you did! You made Ino-chan sad! Bad dog! BAD! Now roll over! Good boy/girl! XD This is fun!  
**

* * *

"What do you mean '_We're not gonna rehearse the play until next week_'?!?!?!" Shikamaru was scared. Very scared. "They said until Kurenai and Anko figure out if we're gonna do Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella, we can't do anything." Ino was really scary when she was pissed. Somehow, Ino had taken Shikamaru by the collar and started shaking him like a mad woman. Wait, she was. That explains it all. All of it happened in a millisecond too. She must really want to do that play. What Yamanaka Ino wants, Yamanaka Ino gets.

"Chouji! Help meh!!" Chouji stood there, eating popcorn instead of chips. "What? No way! You know how scary Ino gets when she's angry," Chouji replied to his best friend's cry of help.

Chouji, you're so mean! You're just gonna abandon your best friend after all he's done for you?! How mean! Meanie!

Ino, apparently, had drank Starbucks (A/N: Like me! STARBUCKS IS AWESOME!!!!! GO STARBUCKS!! WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!) in the morning. "Ino! I said no more Starbucks! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Ino just kept going crazy. "What's in it for me?!" "Absolutely nothing!!" "You suck! No way am I giving up Starbucks for **_nothing_**!!!" "Dammit!"

_**Hello, people. My name is Hinote (flame, blaze). I'm a girl, just in case you couldn't tell.**_

"Who the hell are you?!" Ino yelled/asked.

_**I just told you!!!! Geez, you people must be deaf or something because you obviously can't hear.**_

Shikamaru sighed. "That's Naruto and Lee's fault. What are you here for anyway?"

_**Well, it's my job to go around and make peoples' lives miserable! Mwahahahaha!!!!**_

"That's nice. Hey, Ino, Chouji. I'm gonna go watch clouds okay?" Ino stopped trying to look for the voice to look at Shikamaru. "Why do you like watching clouds anyway?" "It helps me relax and think." "Can I join you?!" Shikamaru sighed. "Sure, Ino." Shikamaru walked away with Ino at his heels. Chouji started to walk towards the barbeque place. "Later guys," Chouji said waving. "Later, Chouji," Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time, Shikamaru lifting his hand up, being too lazy to actually move it back and forth, and Ino walking backwards to wave like crazy.

_**No, you idiots! Come back here! I'm supposed to be making your life miserable!! Come baaaack!!!**_

"What a crazy lady," Ino said, talking about the misterious person they couldn't see. "Yeah. She was weird." Shikamaru turned to look at Ino. "Shikamaru-kun?" "Yeah?" "What do you think she looks like?" Shikamaru shrugged. "I dunno. Red or orange hair, energetic person, I dunno what color her eyes would be." "Orange." "Hm? Orange?" Ino looked at the sky as she walked. " Yeah. Short orange hair, orange eyes, probably a lot older than us. Around 20 maybe. Or maybe 16. Her voice sounded mature, even though what came out of her mouth wasn't." Shikamaru stared at Ino. "Hey, Ino?" Said girl looked back at Shikamaru. "What?" "Maybe...for once, we could stop fighting. I mean, we're gonna be the main characters of the play, no matter which one it is so..." Ino smiled at him. "Pospone our rivalry? Sure! We have to get along or the play will be messed up. But after the play, we will go back to attacking." Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. "I was hoping I wouldn't die." "What was that?" Ino obviously didn't hear. "Nothing." They arrived at a hill. "Wow, it's so pretty!" There were a lot of flowers on the hill and Ino's a flower girl so guess what happened next?

Ino ran all the way to the top of the hill to get to the flowers. "What kinda hill is this?! It took me five minutes to get to the top!!" Shikamaru immediately collasped, breathing very hard. "Did ya have to drag me?" "Yep!" The butterflies surrounded them. "Hey, Shikamaru. Where did the butterflies come from?" Shikamaru hesitated. "Um...nowhere?" "OMG that is sooo creepy!!! I'm scared!" Ino clinged onto poor Shika-kun. "Don't worry, Ino. Butterflies don't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of." The butterflies grew teeth. Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Oh. Shit." "They have teeth!!!! **_Teeth_**!!!!!!!!!!! They're gonna eat us!! I don't wanna be eaten!!! Especially not by butterflies!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Shikamaru! Save me!!!!!!" Shikamaru was frozen on the spot. I mean, look at those teeth! They were sharp!

The butterflies got closer. "Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The butterflies got closer. Ino started crying. "Shikamaru-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The butterflies got closer and started whispering.

Wait a minute! Butterflies can't whisper! What the hell is going on in my story?!

"Go back. Die. Go back. Die." was whispered by the butterflies over and over. Blood was dripping from their teeth. They turned from green/yellow/orange/blue to a blood red color. They glowed too. Shikamaru couldn't move. _This isn't possible. Butterflies don't have teeth. They can't talk either. They can't change color or glow. And they're looking straight at...Ino._ Shikamaru came back to life. "Ino! Run!!!" Ino's eyes snapped open. She didn't even know when she closed them. "What?! What about you?!" "I'll be right behind you! Now go!" Ino reluctantly let go of Shikamaru and ran. Ran as fast as her legs could go. Which, at the moment, wasn't that fast. Chouji could run faster than her right now. Maybe it was because her legs were shaking. And she was scared. Terrified. Who knew butterflies could be so evil? I mean, they even had blood dripping from their teeth. _I'll never look at butterflies the same way ever again._

Ino looked back to see Shikamaru just now running down the hill. The butterflies were chasing after him. Shikamaru suddenly turned. The butterflies chased him. _He's chasing them away from me!_ Ino turned back around to find that she was headed straight towards other butterflies. She stopped abruptly and turned to go a different way. _I can't die here!_ "Heh. Look at that stupid girl. So scared. Maybe we should go kill the other one. Make her miserable," one of the butterflies said.

When the butterfly said the last word, Ino gasped. _That's it! It was her! Damn that woman! She's going down after I kill these butterflies!_ Ino stopped and turned around with an evil glint in her eyes. Ino slowly walked over to the butterflies like a dead person that came back alive, her eyes shadowed somehow. "You stupid butterflies," She started as she lifted her head. "are gonna die!" She got close to the evil, red butterflies and started cracking her knuckles. The butterflies trembled in fear. "How dare you say that?! You'll never kill Shikamaru-kun even if your life depended on it!" She lifted her hands in the air like a cat about to scratch something. Her nails looked really sharp all of a sudden...

Ino ran towards the direction Shikamaru was going in, butterfly guts and parts all over her. "Shikamaru-kun!!!!! Where are you?!" She called out. "Ino?!" He came out of the woods, also covered in butterfly guts and parts. "Did you kill the rest?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah. But we need to find one more person. The person who's behind all this." Shikamaru looked at her amazed. "You know who's behind all this?!" "Yeah, I kinda figured it out from the butterflies. One of them said they were going to kill you to make me miserable. Who's job was it to make us miserable?" "Hinote?" "Good Shikamaru! You get a cookie! Homemade! I'll make sure to bring it for you later." A 16 year old girl with short ornage hair and orange eyes came out of nowhere. "How did you defeat all of my evil, red butterflies?!" Ino glared at her. "You just messed up the moment, man! You fudger!" Shikamaru growled at Hinote. "Die!" He yelled as he ran towards her. He tackled her and got a kunai out and stabbed her repeatedly, even when she was dead.

Violent, are we, Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru-kun? She's dead." Shikamaru stopped in mid-air. "Really?" He looked at Hinote. "Oh." He got off of her and walked back to Ino. "Now you're covered in blood." "You wanna be covered in blood too?" "No! I was just saying-" Shikamaru suddenly hugged her. "Hey! Shikamaru-kun!" He let go and smirked. "You're covered in blood." Ino looked down. "Damn you, Shikamaru! I'll get you for this!" She said playfully. "Not if you can't catch me!" And they ran all the way to their house. Well, Ino was first but they live right next to each other so it wouldn't matter.

Too bad when they got home their parents scolded them. Now they're grounded for 2 days. Just for being covered in blood and butterfly guts. And being late for dinner. Poor Ino and Shikamaru.

* * *

**Yeah. This was just a filler. I felt like I had to add another chapter. And yeah, I know it got all dramatic and it was all crappy and junk. But I needed to get some ShikaIno in there somewhere! Be glad it's all ShikaIno! A chapter just for ShikaIno! YAY!!!!! XP Vote on Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty please!**


	4. Boxers, Piano, Gaara, and the Play

**Florida. Fights. Yep. And the usual stuff that makes me not write stories: short attention span. Oh, yeah. And writer's block. Sorryz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Get it straight. And I don't hate Shino. He's just fun to mess with! bugs come out of no where Um... Shi-kun? Please don't hurt me! -runs from Shino and his bugs- I don't hate Gaa-kun either! Sorry, Gaa-kun and Shi-kun!!! T.T -gets chased by bugs AND sand-  
**

* * *

"Sleeping Beauty!" "Cinderella!" "Sleeping Beauty!" "Cinderella!" "Sleeping Beauty!" "Cinderella!" "Damn you, people!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

Stare at Yamanaka Ino.

More silence.

More staring at Yamanaka Ino.

Even _**more**_ silence.

Even _**more**_ staring at-

"Stop staring at me, dammit!" Everyone backed away slowly. "What's her problem?" Shikamaru whispered/asked. Sakura answered, "She got robbed last night and her precious things got stolen." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You mean Uchiha's boxers?!" "What?! Ino-chan doesn't have Sasuke-kun's boxers!" "I wasn't talking about _**that**_ Uchiha!" Sakura's eyes turned white (you know how when they're like angry or surprised they all of a sudden have huge white eyes? That's what I mean). Hinata, who happened to be "passing by during the whole conversation" . . , had heard everything and her eyes were huge and white also. "Y-y-y-you mean, I-i-i-itachi's?!?!?!?!" Sasuke, being his paranoid avenger self, came out of nowhere and said/asked, "Itachi?! Where?!?!?!" Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto had to get him to calm down along with everyone else. Except Ino of course. She was still sulking over the fact that her precious things were stolen and she didn't even know it until this morning.

Lol. Get it? Morning. Mourning. Lol. I'm a genius.

"No, you idiots! It wasn't the boxers! I keep those locked up really tight!!" Everyone stared at Ino. She anime sweatdropped. "Um...They're not Itachi's boxers?" "Oh...Okay!" Everyone said. Except Shino. Nobody knows where Shino w- "Sorry I'm late."

Damn you, Shino!

Anyways, like I was saying before that. Ino was paranoid. _What if somebody knows I have Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto (lists all the boys with Shikamaru occasionally in there. Except Chouji and Lee and the older ones.) and Shikamaru's boxers?! Then what?!?!_ A hand touched her shoulder. "Ino? Are you okay?" "I'm fine!" She squeaked. It was so easy to tell when Ino was lying. When she lies, _squeak!_ is what comes out of her mouth. "Ino..." "I'm fine, dammit! Leave me alone!"

Imagine Ino squeaking _that_.

"I'm bored," 'Ino' said suddenly. Everyone turned to Ino. "You're bored, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked. "What? No. I didn't say that." "Then who did?" Shikamaru and Ino pointed at (insert dramatic music here) _Hyuuga __**Hinata**_. Everyone gasped (except Ino and Shikamaru). "Hinata?!" Shikamaru and Ino nodded. Hinata looked at them. "What? I am bored. You got a problem with it?" Everyone shrunk (except Ino and Shikamaru) at Hinata's death glare. "Damn, Hinata," Ino said.

I say that. Like when one of my friends do something good enough to say damn, I say (lemme use Tracy since it's so common), "Damn, Tracy."

Anyways, back to Hinata. "Well, you can play the piano, Ino!" Everyone (except Hina, Shika, Ino) gasped and turned to Ino. "You play _piano_? _You_? _**Yamanaka Ino**_?" "Yeah! Stop talking about it and move on with your life! It's not like I'm pregnant or anything!!" Tenten stared at her suspiciously. "Or are you?" "Dammit, Tenten! Shintenshin-" "Fine, fine! I'm sorry! Geez..." Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "How come you aren't surprised Ino-chan can play the piano?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I helped her learn." Everyone (somehow) heard over all the talking they were doing and gasped (except Shika and Ino). Again.

Stop gasping people! Next thing you know, they'll start saying "Blah!" and their heads would pop off! (Got that from the Demented Cartoon Movie. No, I don't own that either.)

"We wanna hear you play!" Everyone, except Shikamaru and Ino, said/yelled. "Um...Who?" Ino asked. "Both of you!" "Then I'll go first!!!!" Ino ran over to the piano that came out of nowhere whatsoever. "What should I play? Ooh! I know!" She started playing Tenten's theme.

If you people don't know Tenten's theme (Piano Version)...ya'll need to hear it. NOW. Go!

When Ino was done, everyone clapped. Yes, Shikamaru did too. Yes, Shino did too. Yes, Sasuke did too. Yes, Neji did too. You know what?! Everyone clapped! _**Everyone**_!!! So stop bugging (lol Shino) me and leave me alone!

"Shikamaru's turn!!!!" Shikamaru sighed and walked over to the piano. Very slowly. "Hurry up already!" Someone shouted. He continued to walk very slowly. "I said-" "I heard you." "Then go faster!!!" "Don't feel like it." "Damn you!" "ZOMG IT'S STEWIE!!!! -runs to squeeze him to death-" "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Back to the plot. There is no plot! Wait. The plot is them playing the piano. Or is it? o.O

Shikamaru eventually got to the piano and sat down. It got quiet. Everyone got closer. "Um...personal space." "Sorry," everyone said. They backed up a little. Only a little. Shikamaru got angry but ignored them and started playing Sadness and Sorrow.

That's my favorite piano song! If you haven't heard Sadness and Sorrow (Piano Version), go now!!

Silence.

That's it.

Silence.

"What's with the silence?!"

Clap.

"I could make one of you play the piano for the play, but unfortunately, you guys are the main characters," Anko said. "Why are _**we**_ the main characters? Can't someone else-" "No." Ino crossed her arms and turned around. "Fine, you fudger."

Silence.

Kakashi was the one to break the silence. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled with his arms in the air while he was running away from Anko. Everybody took that as a signal and ran out the building.

"Nice one, Kakashi," Anko said to him. "Hey, we're alone, aren't we?" Kakashi put his arms around Anko's waist. "True." And they went on their date.

Meanwhile, everyone decided to go torment Gaara, since they were bored. Torment - Ask about therapy.

"Hey, Gaara! How's therapy?"

Gaara's eyes widened as if in horror and he sat down and hugged his legs while he sucked his thumb. "No! I'm sorry! Don't make me go back! I don't wanna go back! I'm sorry, Mommy!!! I'm sorry everybody in the whole wide world!!!! Just, please, don't make me go back!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari and Kankurou tried to console him.

Everyone looked like, O.o but they'll get used to it, eventually.

When they got back to the auditorium or whatever, they found Kurenai on the ground and Anko standing on top of her, smiling. "CINDERELLA IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Guess what everyone's reaction was.

"Yay." "Woot." "I'm so happy." "This is awe- forget it. I don't care anymore." "Seriously. Who wants to do this play?" "We do!" "We don't care about what you girls think."

Silence.

Neji yells, "RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And all the guys ran away from all of the girls' wrath. But got beaten up anyway.

* * *

**Yes. I decided on Cinderella since that was what most of you said. And cause I felt like it. Now I have to start the plot. Yay. Woot. Ugh, I need some Starbucks.**


End file.
